Lightning Strikes Twice
by MariTheNnasty
Summary: Lucy meet a boy name Natsu for the first, so she believes, when he saves her from some trouble. After a year goes by her dreams of Natsu have become very weird and as she start to investigate trouble begins to to follow her once more. Natsu spits out the truth as he see the women he love being brutally tortured...thing will never be the same. Sting X Lucy; Natsu X Lucy
1. Chapter 1:A Fateful Encounter

**I'm so sorry that it took me so long to write another story been busy with the cards life dealt me, but don't worry I never forgot you! So I hope you like the first Chapter to my story even though it's not that juicy I promise it's just the beginning the other Chapter will get a lot more interesting. **^_^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Its Character Hiro Mashima takes all the credit for that! **

A 17 year old blonde is walking with an empty basket at hand to a field of berry that's in the middle of the forest. "I had to open my big month and promise the landlady that I was going to bake her a pie for letting me move in so quickly" sigh "Oh well let's get this over with." She begins to hum as she swings her basket back and forth.

When she arrives at the field she looks for the best berry bush and knees down in front of it and starts picking them. Suddenly a group of men grab her touching her every curve "Sweetie you shouldn't be all alone let us keep you company", one of them said licking his lips and then smirked. She struggle to fight back, screaming as loud as she could, and trying desperately to get to her keys when one of the dirty men puts a cloth over her mouth and nose. A weird aroma sipped out of it causing her eyes to feel heavy and making her so weak. The last she saw was a pink flash before she fell into a deep sleep.

Dreaming: A little girl, who looked about the age of five, was joyfully running through a wooded area wearing a white dress stop curiously when spotting something pink on the ground. Coming closer to the object she realized it was a little boy lying on his side. The girl sat next to him and turns him on his back letting out a scared sigh when seeing so much blood on his forehead. She quickly rips the bottom of her dress and wipes the blood of to notice the gash that was causing his blood lost and then wraps his head. A while after the boys eyes begin to open "Ouch, what the-" stopping when he sees the young girl smiling at him. "I'm glad you're awake, you had me worried" "Wait you were worried about me?" "Yeah silly" she giggled "are you okay?" He touched his forehead and notice the wrapping around his head, "Yeah now I am thanks to you", her cheeks turn red "Well as long as I'm around I'll take care of you, Kay!" Hearing this gave him a grin from one ear to the other saying, "Okay deal, but umm…Who are you?" "I'm Lucy!"

Her eyes began to open slowly and even though her eyes were still in a blur she could see someone watching over her. She was still too weak to jump up in surprise so all she could do was ask, "Where am I?"

"Good your awake, this is my house" sigh "But you need to be more careful , you shouldn't be in the forest by yourself…if I hadn't come around when I did…well, who knows where you could have been" Relief hit her mind, "Sorry for being such a burden." She tried to get up but he did not let her, "No rest, the stuff they gave you is not fully out of your system and until it wears off your welcome to stay." "Okay" "Here, drink this" and she did without a fuse.

The whole time he was taking care of her they hardly spoke mostly because she was to weak for conversations but also because she keep staring at his hair, pink! It drive her crazy thinking of it, she didn't know why it was the same as the little boy in her dream. ~ That couldn't actually have happened, it's just a dream right!?~ She tried to convince herself. ~Plus dreams are always weird, my mind just made that up~

After a couple of hours she was well enough to go home. "Thank you so much for your kindness and hospitality." "Oh don't fuse over it, as long as I am around I'll take care of you" he said grinning. She blushed and giggled "But I never even got your name" "Oh its Natsu, Natsu Dragoneel, you?" "Lucy!" she smiled and quickly walked away waving. He grabbed her arm and said, "I would feel better if I walked you home, you had enough trouble for one day." Lucy sighed ~I can take care of myself plus what else can happen?~ but she could resist him, "Sure, I guess."

As they walk they began to get to know each other. "Wow, you're a mage but why couldn't handle those guys yourself?" "Well I'm a celestrial wizard, I call on spirits through my keys but they grabbed my hands before I could reach them…but umm I'm guessing you did well for yourself, how?" "Oh I'm Fairy Tails one and only dragon slayer wizard" "Really!" "Yeah but why are you looking at me like that?" She turned her eyes to the stars that shine so brightly that night, "I always dreamt of being a fairy tail wizard, actually that's why I moved here." Natsu couldn't help but smile at Lucy, "Okay cool then I'll pick you up tomorrow morning and you journey as a fairy with begin." Turning quickly to make sure she wasn't just hearing things and looking at the smile in him face she jump into his arms "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you sooo much" She let go noticing the blush on his cheeks, "I-it's nothing" scratching the back of his head.

Lucy stops and points to her window, "Well this is my apartment." "Alright, Goodnight Luce." She blushed but when the wind blows suddenly, Lucy catches sight of the scar on Natsu's forehead that was once hidden by his hair. She gasped then opens the door and yelled "See You Tomorrow!" running up the stairs and into her apartment leaving a confused Natsu outside.

**Thanks for taking time to read but please take time to review and if you think you can add a little support or something do not hesitate to…**


	2. Chapter 2: Poisoned Mind

**Disclaimer: No one owns Fairy Tail here but Hiro Mashima, Got that!**

A year or so past with since Lucy began her journey at Fairy tail making friends along the way and growing closer and closer to Natsu.

Lucy yawns and stretches her arms as she rolls out of bed. "Ugh, that stupid dream again" _~Why do I keep dreaming of Natsu and I when we were so little, it's not like I knew him back then so WHYYYY!~_ "Forget this! I have to find out!" She quickly got dress and went to Levy's house.

Lucy knocks on the door and when Levy opens it Lucy notices the surprise and embarrassed look on her face but pushed it aside thinking that her own problem was way worse. "Levy I have to asks you a favor!" storming before levy could even utter a word of greeting or invite. "What is it Lu-chan?" she closes the door and sits down offering Lucy to sit down next to her. "That dream keeps pop up from time to time ever since I met Natsu…I don't know what it means but I have to find out, its driving me crazy"

"Oh Lu-chan maybe it's telling you that you guys are meant to be" giggling. Lucy's face begins to blush "Nooo, I sure that's not it" "So then what do you want me to do?" "Well I was thinking you might be able to find something in one of your book that might help." "I can try to look Lu-chan but I can't guarantee it…I'll let you know when I find something okay but for now try not to think about it, just enjoy your day" Lucy huffed but silently agreed with a nod.

Suddenly the bathroom door open as someone stepped out "Hey shrimp, you got anything to eat I'm-" he stop when noticing the extra girl in the room which surprised him. "Gajeel?" Lucy looks back at Levy whom face was as red as a tomato and then realized why she open the door so embarrassed. "Well I guess I should be going now…Don't have too much fun even though you probably already did!" laughing and giggling as she walks out the door and shuts it behind her.

As Lucy walk down the street pondering on what to do next she thought to herself _~There has to be something I can do while I wait for Levy but what umm_~ putting her index finger up to her lip. Natsu sees her as he walk towards her from the other direction, smiling at the cute face she made when she was in deep thought.

"Hey Luce" he waved. "Oh umm Natsu", trying not to look him directly in the eyes, "How's it going?" "Good I guess…but where you going? The guild is that way" pointing to the direction he was heading. "Well I have some things I have to tie up first, I'll meet you there" saying so he wouldn't want to tag along. "Okay" he grinned and kept walking.

_~Now that he's gone let me think…maybe there's a mage somewhere in town that might knows a spell or something~_ So she walk to a very creepy magic shop she had heard could solve any problem. Walking in, she notice an elderly women behind the counter read this large, old, and creepy book. "Excuse me" The women didn't even look up and said, "Yes, you need not me but him who knows the truth." Confusion hit Lucy's face, "Huh!?"

Then a young man walk out a curtain covered door that led to a back room. He was a slim yet toned and muscular spiky-headed blonde, which had a thin scar above his right slanted dark eye. Walking toward Lucy with a mysteries grin that flaunted his canines and made her a little frighten especially when he come inches to her face sniffing it like Natsu once had. "Don't be afraid, I won't bite…well not yet at least," he grinned. "I'm not afraid, your just too close, back up!" looking at him with disgusted. Ignoring her plead he grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the back room, she tried to release his grip but he was to strong. Then he sat her down on the a couch "I'm Sting and you are?" "Oh now you decide to have manners" she huffed crossing her arm in front of her chest and rolled her eyes, "Lucy" she finally confessed "Okay Lucy Ma'am tells you need the truth" "Wait how did she know and when did she tell you?!" "That shouldn't matter" _~Ugh he is so annoying~_ "Well I guess, I have been having these dream that are confusing to me. They feel so real but they couldn't possibly be!"

He walked up to a shelf, where there were many glass bottles and then he mixed a few into a cup. "Here drink this, it will bring you the truth" At first she hesitated _~I don't know if I can trust him but if I can find out what my dreams means then I have to take a chance~ _but then she grabbed the cup and slowly drank it all. Soon she collapsed on the couch, in a deep sleep. Her mind was spinning, some memories flooded in and some new ones were implanted into her.

Laughing and chuckling at the sleeping beauty devilishly, Sting poisoned her mind with memories of Natsu torturing her and trying to kill her when she was a child even some of him plotting against her now. "What should I do next to you precious Lucy, Natsu!?" Licking his lips as his hands gently feels on her curvy and smooth body.

**Hey sorry if it's not much but I figure it be a good place to stop so next time I can get to the good stuff! Lol **^_^ Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3: The Sting of Love

**WARNING: I had to change the rating to M because I did not know how PERVY this story was going to get until after a wrote it…so there will be some sexual scenes, Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Now we all know Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail so just to let you know I do not own anything!**

"KYAAA!" Lucy jump up from her sleep sweating bullets. She was sitting up with a hand on her forehead on a nice king size beg with smooth soft silk blanket and sheets. _~Natsu, How could you do this to me? ~_ She thought when the blonde young man sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" she looked up and saw a concerned look on his face. "No, Sting what do I do now? I can't go back home he'll find me there, No, No, No this can't be happen, why him?" She began to freak, grabbing her hair and rocking back and forth. "Come Down Lucy…What's wrong?" He continued on pretending that he cared.

Lucy explained after drinking the concoction he made, which she thought reveal to her the truth, that she had remembered that Natsu and her were once friends growing up but that Natsu turn on her when he was tired of her. He kept trying to kill her and never explaining why, which lead to her getting badly injured many times. But at the age of ten he beat her and torturing her to near death with electricity that when she woke up in the hospital she had amnesia and since she forgot about Natsu so she never notice him always following her. When she moved to Magnolia, Natsu decide that she had gotten to close for comfort and started to plot against her. That he wanted her to fall in love with him, her new friends and life to tar it all away from her crushing her soul it to millions of pieces before crush her to death. So he had those dirty looking men attack her so he could save her to begin his plan.

Sting acted shocked at what she told him resisting all his urges to laugh at her pitiful life, "If you want you can stay here as much as you need to." She looked around noticing that she wasn't in that creepy shop anymore, "W-Where am I?" "Oh you were out for a couple of days and since Ma'am didn't want you staying at the stop and I didn't know where you lived I brought you to my house." "Is there anyone else h-here" she said nervously which made him laugh. "No, so there's nothing to worry about unless your worry of being alone with me?" Blushing as Lucy notice how cute and how hot is body was, "No I just umm don't want anyone to find me." "If that is the case then you might want to take a shower and get that scent off of you." He pointed to the bathroom which was attached to the room.

When he turned around and started to walk away Lucy's eyes began to water, she grabbed his wrist "P-Please don't leave me alone…I've been alone for a long time and can't trust anyone but you right now, I don't wanna be alone anymore!" Sting looked deeply in her eyes, those eyes that craved and need him and began to take off his boots that were like galoshes that reached his thighs. He crawled into the bed with Lucy, she grabbed his vest and dug her into his half a shirt covered chest.

She had cried her eyes out for a while and then one of her hands dropped down slowly and reaches his exposed abs which was lubricated by her tears. They felt so good to her touch, she couldn't explain it but she felt as if she could trust him with her all and that she owed him her all. Lucy lifted her head and look at him, "Shhh don't worry, I'm here for you, you don't need to cry anymore" he reassured her. Those sweet words turn her cheeks rosy. She sat up putting her legs around his waist, looking into his blue eyes and gently kissed his lips.

He kissed her back put then broke apart for her lips pushing her back on the bed and got on top of her. "What was that for?" he said inches from her face. "I-I just want this okay! So don't take this from me!" after she spoke those insisting word he grinned. "As much as I would want to give what you need…I don't want to take advantage of you" He said as he softly outlined her jaw down her neck and cleavage then stopped with his index finger.

Lucy couldn't stop herself so she pushed him off of her then took off her shirt and skirt which as you can probably guess left her only in her sexy underwear. She slowly crawled over to him and observed him for a moment. Then she grabbed his chin moving it to the left and licked his neck then biting it "Sss-ahhh" escaped his lips. Lucy got excited that she had found out want he liked and once again put her legs around his waist which he greeted as he grabbed her hips and brought her closer to his. She began to kiss him but this time she bite his lower lip, she suck on his tongue as she did making him want her more. Soon she felt his hard cock as she continued to rock her hip more and more which made her soak her panties. Breaking apart their kiss she started to take off his clothes as she continued to bite and kisses on his body to keep 'him' standing tall. Once they were off he ripped she underwear off and collided into her body making her scream in a joyful pain.

He pumped in and out of her roughly having one hand on her ass and the other entangled in her hair as he nibbled on her nipples then he slowly licked his way to her neck and bite her to give her a taste of her own medicine. After a while he grabbed her waist and flipped her over on her hands and knees with her ass in the air. He drove himself in to her canal once more grabbing her neck with one hand and her hip with the other making him go deeper. Lucy couldn't stop moaning, screaming, shouting his name. The pain and sensations made her body tremble and weak yet she still wanted more. "I-I'm go-ing to CUMMM! …P-Plea-se do it with me!" Lucy Pleads and then she exploded, her juices gushing out as he ejects inside her making them both fall over, him on top of her.

He rolls over onto his back then looks at Lucy smiling face which is now fast asleep. "Now I see why you try to keep her all to yourself Natsu." He chuckled, "She sure knows how to please a man, I'll miss that once I've kill her!"

**OOOMG every NaLu fan must be freaking out right now but it's O-kay, I know this chapter was all about Lucy and Sting but don't worry Natsu will appear in the next chapter I promise so don't kill me yet! Review, Review, Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Natsu's Grief

**Disclaimer: I tired of having to write this thing but it has to be done, I mean how doesn't know Hiro Mashima Owns Fairy Tail and All Its Riches! And yeah I have no riches so let's move on to the story.**

At the guild after a week since the day Lucy disappeared:

Natsu's head rest on the bar as his hands grip his hair_. ~Lucy where are you? ~_ "Hey any luck finding Lucy?" Gray says slapping his shoulder. "Huh!?" Natsu jumps up "Oh no, I just don't understand why, Damn!" hitting the bar with his blazing fist. "Come down Natsu I'm sure will find her, we always do" "I know some things wrong, when I tried to follow her scent it lead to a magic shop but the old lady said she just looked around and left the same way she came so I stayed at her house all day and night but she hasn't return plus Levi told me she…she wanted to find out some things that are well, too dangerous for her" _~Why didn't she just come to me about this? I probably would have told her nothing but still~_ "What are you talking about Natsu, what dangerous things?" Gray asked with a confused face. "Nothing, I have to find her!" Natsu says while getting out his sit and rushing out the door.

It's raining hard and as it pours Natsu was running through town disparity looking for any clues. With no luck he climb Lucy's window and entered her apartment once more to see if there had been any changes. *Sniff sniff* He could tell someone had entered her room but it wasn't Lucy, he followed the scent to her dresser with had a letter with Natsu's name on it.

Letter: How you been these day old friend? I've been thinking that we haven't played together in awhile so I decided to start our next game. At the moment I'm hiding something you're seeking. And man sometimes I just can't believe how dumb you really are, I mean really I know you weren't hiding from me but why not hide something so important to you. On the upside I've been enjoying EVERY inch of Lucy and I got to tell you she's tasty! Any ways let's see if you can find her before I grow tired of the dumb blonde and you know…kill her, which might be entertaining!

Enraged Natsu crushes and burns the paper to ash, he's blood boiled. He followed the scent out her apartment, even though it's was faint because of the rain, it was all he could go by and as he did he look like a beast tracking its prey ready to devour it. The scent led him deep into the woods but then it disappeared. _~Damn! What now? ~_ Looking around searching for an answer then notice some broke twigs and muddy footprints on the ground. The trail felt like it took him hours but then from the distance he heard a scream. _~LUCY! HOLD ON! _~

Natsu dash to the direction of the sound and when he reached a cabin he busted through the door to find nothing but a video of Sting pleasuring Lucy at full volume. "NOOO!" He dropped to his knees, His Lucy, His Love was being defiled. Not being able to stand the moaning, the sight that tormented him he smashed the screen in which the video was being played on. "You'll pay, I swear it!" he says as he balls up his fists and a tear rolls down his cheek.

Walking out the door his eyes looked at the tree in front of him that had an arrow that pointed to the right, he looked at that direction and choice to follow the path. It led him to a field that look very much like the one he save Lucy from a year ago and on the other side was Lucy tied up on a tree with her arms above her head and some kind of contraction attached to her legs, only wearing white lace lingerie. (Remember it still raining) Natsu's eyes widen yet got a sense of relief in finally found Lucy. He ran to her but was stop as he hit an invisible wall; he hit it with his fist again and notices he was in a ruin box which read "Only those with no secrets may leave." He continued pounding the wall hard trying to get out and be with Lucy, who had only been few feet away.

Lucy begins to open her eyes not knowing the situation she had been in and looks up to find Natsu screaming her name. She quickly yells, "Sting Help Me, Sting Please Sting Don't Let Him Kill Me, Please Sting, Sting, Sting Where Are You?!" This hits Natsu like a ton of bricks. _~Why would she call him for help? Why would she think I'd kill her? What's happening? ~_ "Lu-cy umm what's wrong? I'm here to save you, why would I hurt you?" "You tell me you creep!" "What?"

A shadow appears and head towards Lucy. "Sting thank god you're here! Please get me out of here" and when he reaches her he kisses her passionately, which causes Natsu to become furious, than breaking their kiss he begins to laugh. "Wow Natsu you never use your head do you, you're so predictable." "Let's see what happens when I do this!" Sting moves his hand towards Lucy, who at the moment is utterly confused, and begins to rub on her pussy. Natsu reacts like a caged animal jumping, screaming, bashing and trying anything to get out of the ruins with no success. The image pleased Sting; he stops and grins "That was fun!" He licked his lips and the pulled out a remote control from his pocket, "But I wonder how this would feel?" and as he pressed the button in the center, than a lightning bolt came from the cloud that was above the tree that Lucy was attached on and strikes Lucy. "KYYYAAAAAAAAA!"

Natsu is in disbelief, mouth open and he's hands on head. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! IF YOU WANT TO KILL ME THAN DO IT ALREADY JUST LEAVE LUCY BE!" he pleaded but it just amused Sting even more. Lucy in so much pain can hardly speak this words, "W-why, w-what is ha- happen *cough, cough* happening" "Shhh my dear, we just starting" Sting chuckled.

**I wanted to keep going but I figure this was the best cliff hanger ("Cliff Hanger hanging from a cliff and that's why we call him Cliff Hanger" Lol, Sorry but I had to that stupid song kept play in my head as I wrote this). I'll try to update sooner for you but it's no guarantee. And remember Review! **

.


	5. Chapter 5: Love

**Disclaimer: Yeah I would like to think I'm awesome enough but I just don't add up to Hiro Mashima who by the way owns Fairy Tail and not me!**

"KYYYAAAAAA" Lucy screams as she's been hit once more. Poor Natsu feeling useless as he is only a few feet away and still can't save Lucy. Sting, who is enjoying every ones pain says, "Natsu since you're a little slow let me explain it to you. The machine attached to Lucy's leg is what is make all these clouds appear and in turn causing it to rain, then when I press the button the lightning will hit Lucy, electrifying her. Did you get that?"

Natsu falls to his knees tired of struggling with the ruins and watching Lucy suffer, "Lucy please listen to me." _~Why should I, Just kill me already I'm worth nothing, so useless~_ Lucy thought and Natsu went on saying, "Sting and I use to be friends, but one day I asked him about the scar he had and how he got it and replayed saying 'you want to know how I got it' then smash my face with a rock but when I woke up he was gone and you were there caring take of me."

Hearing this made Sting angry punches Lucy's gut and blood gushes out. _~I can't stop now, I have to keep going_~ Natsu tried to argue with himself so he continued, "Ever since then we were always friend but when Sting would come around he would badly injure you so I tried to make you leave me alone but you never did so I moved here and yet it never stopped you from following me and visiting me. I never took you to Fairy Tail even though I would tell you stories of-" He was cut off as Sting once again punched her stomach but this time more blood flew out. Tears began to run down his face as he went on saying, "At the age of ten after one of your visit you end up at the hospital. When I find out and when to check up on you the doctors told me you lost your memories so I decide your life was better without me; at least you wouldn't get hurt. Yet you still found I way back into my life and I couldn't keep you away from me anymore so I thought the fresh start didn't seem so bad"

Lucy's memories start to become clear and the little boy trying to kill her was no longer Natsu but it was Sting. She tried to speak but she had not strength left in her body; she was completely numb. Sting began released Lucy from the machine that was hooked up to her leg, cut her down which made her fall face first on the ground, then grabbed and lifts her up by her hair. Her weak body dangled there "I sent her to the hospital! With this same machine but maybe this time I should switch it up" Sting admitted and soon she flew and lands on her back as Sting threw her to the side. Natsu tried to run to her defense thinking his plan of reveal all the secrets he kept from Lucy would be a success by let him leave the ruins had fail but how, he could not understand it, what else could he have been hiding.

Chuckling Sting said, "What feeble plan to save someone so utterly useless, weak, and E-A-S-Y!" he walk to her and kicked her ribs. Lucy was left breathless for a couple second and then her breathing continued its weak pant. Sting gave her the right to put her face on the sole on his foot as he rested it there. _~She was never useless, the useless one is me, to think I could save her and now that she on a couple steps away I'm stuck here doing nothing but crying~_ Natsu thought to himself as if he was lower than lower; a loser.

Suddenly another shadow came closer to the scene, "Hey your vacations over, time to get to work" Sting was unpleased to hear this but turn, kicking Lucy's face off his boot and walk towards the man. "I wasn't done Rogue" "That is not my problem, orders are order, you can deal with these fools later" And they both vanish into the darkness. Natsu was frustrated, Sting just walked away, just like that he walked away how dare he? He couldn't stop him, beat him to a blood pulp and make him pay for what he had done plus Natsu was still stuck in the stupid ruins.

_~What could I be possibly holding back from Lucy, I told her everything that happen~_ he continue to think hard about the matter and suddenly it hit him with full force. _~I-I love~_ "LUCY! I LOVE YOU" he yelled and then ran to her. It was successful. He picked her up and had notice she had already passed out not being able to hear those last words, so he took her house. When he arrived he laid her on the bed, made her a bath and carefully soaked her body then dressed her and laid her once more staying by her side the whole time.

A Few Days Later: Lucy finally woke up to see the pink hair dragon slayer sleeping by her side as he sat on a chair using the side of the bed as a pillow. She took her hand and started to stroke his pink top. Natsu moaned and then turn his head towards Lucy to find her smiling at him. "I'm sorry Natsu" "No don't say that, you shouldn't be apologizing I should have told you I should have-" Lucy cuts him off, "Natsu stop it!" she demanded. Lucy began to cry as she spoke, "I- I let him play with my mind and…he used me in ways I-I only wanted you!" She cover her face with her hands trying to hold back the tears but they only got stronger.

"Lucy, I love you and will always love you, there is no one else for me so I'm just going to have to be a man and deal!" Lucy's eyes widen at those word which made its way to her heart. "And I swear when I find Sting I'll make him pay for everything, He will never hurt you again even if it cost me my life!" Lucy shaking her head said, "You idiot if you died it will hurt me more than anything he could ever do to me" then grabbed his face and pull him close crashing her lips onto his. Passion filled the room as he lifted her up and sat her on his lap and she rocked her hip to the beat of her heart. Articles of clothing became to come off as this long awaited moment could not be stopped. Once all of them were off he picked her up and pushed her on the bed. He looked her deeply in the eyes as he slowly entered her. The Love she felt for this man made her experience ten times better; this love could not be explained by words; how their emotions, senses, and bodies collided into one perfect moment of bliss.

_**~The End~ Or maybe not ;-) ~**_

**Okay so no fight scene, yeah it kind of suck but you just got to love the love and the possibility that there might be a next time.**


End file.
